<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Kept Secret No More by The_Alice_Killer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323018">Best Kept Secret No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer'>The_Alice_Killer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, Vampire!Aya, Vampires, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya is a vampire. She never told anyone before. Unfortunately, that was about to change</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Kept Secret No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had always thought she had been very good at keeping track of things. However, she appeared to have forgotten something pretty damn important. The fact that it was that time for her. The time for her to feed.</p><p>Aya was a vampire. Simple as that. Up until now, she had been very good at keeping it a secret. However, today that appeared to not be the case for much longer.</p><p>She had been fine a few hours ago, but now she was feeling faint. Somehow she had miscalculated when she needed to feed next. It was supposed to be next week. And yet, here she was. Desperately needing blood.</p><p>It was bad. She was at practice. Sure, she could just say she wasn't feeling well and leave, but even then... would she make it home before she blacked out?</p><p>Her vision swam as she took a few steps forward. She stumbled, but managed to catch herself. This was bad. What did she do? She... she had to feed somehow. But, she didn't have anything. She would have to... actually take blood directly from someone. She had never done that before.</p><p>"Aya? Are you okay?" Hina skipped over to her with a worried look.</p><p>"Y-yeah... I just... need a minute." Aya lied.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Hina wasn't convinced, "You look really pale."</p><p>"I told you. I'm fine... I just..." Aya didn't get to finish her sentence before she collapsed.</p><p>"A-Aya!?"</p><p>The other four girls were around her immediately. Hina had caught her, so she didn't hit her head. Hina carefully picked her up and moved her to a couch in the room.</p><p>"She doesn't look very good." Maya commented, "Should we call an ambulance?"</p><p>Aya groaned. She weakly opened her eyes. Everyone was staring at her with worry clear in their eyes.</p><p>"Aya, what's wrong? Are you ill?" Chisato questioned.</p><p>Aya knew she didn't have much of a choice but to answer truthfully, "I... I need you all to promise not to tell anyone else..."</p><p>Everyone nodded, agreeing to the request. Though, that made them all even more worried. What was so bad about what she would tell them?</p><p>"I'm... I'm a vampire."</p><p>She expected a long period of silence, but that wasn't the case.</p><p>"So you need to feed on someone?" Hina asked.</p><p>"Feed?" Everyone else was confused.</p><p>"Yes... I... I thought it wouldn't be time until next week..." Aya mumbled.</p><p>"You can drink from me. I don't mind." Hina offered with a smile.</p><p>Aya was confused. Why was Hina so willing to help? Sure, she wasn't the normalest girl, but even this seemed like something she'd shy away from.</p><p>"Why...?"</p><p>"Onee-chan does it so I'm used to it." Hina said, "Don't worry. She hasn't done it for a while. I'll be fine."</p><p>Aya could feel her vision fading again. She sat up. Hina sat down. Aya grabbed her a bit harshly and sunk her fangs into her neck. The others were silent in shock.</p><p>Hina didn't have much of a reaction. She let out a few grunts here and there, but was pretty silent for the most part.</p><p>Aya eventually pulled away. She hesitantly glanced at them all. They had seen that side of her now. Would they hate her? Would they be scared of her now?</p><p>"Hina, you're telling us that Sayo is a vampire?" Chisato questioned.</p><p>Hina nodded, "Yeah. It's something I can't really talk about cause she told me not to. But, she was changed by someone with her consent."</p><p>"She drinks from you?" Aya asked.</p><p>"Not very often. I'm pretty sure she drinks from Lisa when she needs it. If Lisa isn't available then she asks me to." Hina replied.</p><p>"Are you... are you all okay with me?" Aya mumbled.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I... I'm sorry about causing a problem. I'll be more prepared next time." Aya promised.</p><p>"If you ever need to feed, just let us know. We'll help you if you need it."</p><p>Aya felt tears prick her eyes. Her family had convinced her that there would be very little chance anyone would ever accept her as a vampire. And yet, all of them seemed to be just fine with her.</p><p>"Aya... don't cry."</p><p>"I'm just... relieved..." Aya whispered, "I never thought I'd... be accepted..."</p><p>"Group hug!" Hina declared and then launched herself onto Aya.</p><p>Everyone else joined in, thought not as violently as Hina had. Aya was smiling as the tears fell down her face. She was okay. She had people who cared about her. People who would do anything to help her out.</p><p>"Seriously, if you ever need anything, just say so. I can't imagine being a vampire is very easy." Maya said.</p><p>"Yeah... there are always stories popping up about... vampire hunters... y'know..." Eve didn't think mentioning the events would be a good thing to do.</p><p>Aya shivered at the mention, "I... I'm scared of them..."</p><p>"It'll be okay! We'll keep you safe!" Hina stated.</p><p>"We don't know much about how vampirs hunters work, though. We may not be able to do much." Chisato sighed.</p><p>"That's the hard part... they're so secretive that no one but them knows how they find vampires." Aya mumbled.</p><p>"We'll just have to keep an eye out for them."</p><p>...</p><p>A few days had passed since the others had found out. Aya was glad to have them to support her. Unfortunately, there was still a lot of unease. Them knowing about her and keeping it a secret put them all in danger.</p><p>If she was found by hunters, they would question her friends. They would know and kill them. It made Aya nervous. She was afraid she would end up getting them all killed.</p><p>She didn't know what to do. It was hard trying to keep calm. She hadn't ever been at ease since she had been told about hunters. But this, this was a lot worse now. She had others at risk.</p><p>Aya sighed. She hated this. The constant worrying was really starting to get to her.</p><p>She was currently walking home. She had ended up spending a lot longer out than she had planned to. It was already dark outside. It made her jumpy. Hunters were known to stop people walking alone at night and question them. She was scared that could happen to her.</p><p>And unfortunately, her fears came true. Even worse, someone she knew was with them. It was... Chisato. That meant... this entire time Chisato had been a hunter. Aya was screwed. That was all she could assume.</p><p>"Where are you going so late?" The man next to Chisato questioned.</p><p>"I'm going home." Aya stated, trying not to show just how scared she was.</p><p>"Why are you out here?"</p><p>"I lost track of time." Aya gulped.</p><p>"I want to check you." The man stated.</p><p>Aya froze. It was over. She was going to be killed.</p><p>The man reached to grab her, when he was punched. Chisato grabbed Aya by the hand and started running.</p><p>"What are you doing!? Get back here!" The man wasn't too pleased by that.</p><p>They ran as fast as they could. Chisato was leading the way. She was trying her best to lose him, but it wasn't working. He was still following them.</p><p>"Aya, listen to me. I'm going to stop. You keep running. I'll hold him off." Chisato said.</p><p>"No! I... I can't let you!" Aya shook her head.</p><p>"Please. Just go."</p><p>"B-but..."</p><p>"Aya. Please."</p><p>"O-okay..." Aya unwillingly agreed.</p><p>She didn't want to leave Chisato behind. What if she was going to be killed by him for helping her? It would be her fault.</p><p>Chisato skidded to a stop. She let go of Aya and nodded. Aya hesitated for a minute, before she took off.</p><p>She couldn't bear to look back and see what was happening. She just kept running. Soon enough, she made it home. Aya was panting as she stumbled and fell to the ground.</p><p>She felt awful. If tomorrow Chisato was found dead, it would be all her fault. She shouldn't have left her.</p><p>Aya shakily stood up. She couldn't leave her out there. She had to go see what happened. But, it was dangerous out there now.</p><p>Aya took a deep breath and headed back out. She had to check. It would keep her up until she knew what all went down.</p><p>"Aya!"</p><p>Aya whipped around. Hina was running toward her. Why? Aya was completely confused now.</p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>"Chisato texted me. I came as soon as I could." Hina explained, "Where is she?"</p><p>Aya hugged Hina tightly, "She... she..."</p><p>"You couldn't get away?" Hina guessed.</p><p>Aya nodded.</p><p>"Let's go inside." Hina tugged Aya back toward the door.</p><p>Aya resisted, "No. I'm not going in until I see Chisato."</p><p>"Aya, it's dangerous for you to be out here. Go inside. I'll go look for her, okay?" Hina pleaded.</p><p>"I'm going with you." Aya wasn't taking no for an answer.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"It's my fault. I need to go find her." Aya stated.</p><p>"Alright. Let's go then." Hina understood this wasn't a fight she was going to win.</p><p>They backtracked with Aya leading. She couldn't remember how far back it had been. She had been too scared to take in her surroundings much.</p><p>After a little bit, they found her. The man was nowhere in sight.</p><p>Chisato was crumpled on the ground. They couldn't see too much in the dark, but they could tell she had been beaten. There was also blood. A lot of it.</p><p>They ran over to her. Aya flipped her onto her back. She yelped in panic at what that revealed to them. There was a stab wound on her chest. It was bad. It was still bleeding and everything.</p><p>"W-what do we do?" Aya asked, barely holding back tears.</p><p>"I'll call an ambulance." Hina pulled out her phone.</p><p>Aya took off her jacket and tied it tightly around the wound. Hopefully that would slow it down for now. There wasn't much else they could do for her. They just had to hope she could hold on until they could get her professional help.</p><p>The ambulance arrived quickly. Neither of them were allowed to go with her. They would have to wait till morning to see her.</p><p>Hina guided Aya back home. Aya wasn't really there right now. She was lost in her head. She barely even registered the fact they were walking.</p><p>Hina decided it was probably a good idea to stay with Aya for the night. Just in case she needed someone.</p><p>Aya only registered that she was now home. She couldn't remember the walk at all. Hina was leading her to her room. Aya just let herself be dragged along.</p><p>"You alright, Aya?" Hina asked, "This seems to have really shaken you up."</p><p>"It's all my fault..."</p><p>"No. It's not." Hina stated, "None of this is your fault. It's the stupid hunter groups. They have no reason to be going out and killing every vampire they see."</p><p>Aya's legs gave out as the adrenaline wore off. Hina kept her standing and got her onto the bed. Aya curled up into a ball and shoved a pillow over her face. Hina sat down beside her and rubbed her back.</p><p>"Should we tell the others about this?" Hina asked.</p><p>She did want to, but she wasn't sure if Aya was ready yet. They'd probably question her once they met up with them. Hina didn't want to put her in that situation until she was ready.</p><p>"In the morning." Aya whispered.</p><p>"Alright. Do you want me to stay with you?"</p><p>Aya nodded. Hina laid down next to her. Aya hesitated, before she rolled over to face Hina. Hina wiped away the tears staining her face.</p><p>"Chisato... belongs to a hunter group?" Aya still was unable to process that.</p><p>Hina sighed and nodded, "Yeah. It's a family thing for her. She's different though. Chisato only believes in killing vampires that are a threat to people."</p><p>"Why would she not say anything..."</p><p>"It's a hard thing to talk about. The rest of us knew. She told us later that day. No one was sure if telling you that would be a good thing." Hina explained.</p><p>Aya frowned. She understood it. It made sense. But, she still wished she would have known.</p><p>"Are there any others I should know about?" Aya questioned.</p><p>Hina thought about it, "Not that I'm aware of at least."</p><p>Aya sighed and closed her eyes. This was a lot to take in. Hina wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>"Get some rest. In the morning we'll go see how she's doing, okay?" Hina said.</p><p>"Okay..." Aya found herself moving closer to Hina, desperately wanting some form of comfort.</p><p>Hina seemed to understand. She held her close.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay, Aya. I promise." Hina whispered as she played with Aya's hair.</p><p>...</p><p>That morning, they went to the hospital as soon as they could. They weren’t sure what to expect. They didn't even know if Chisato was still alive or not.</p><p>Hina had texted Maya and Eve and told them what had happened last night. They met them at the hospital. Both of them gave Aya a hug. She was still a mess.</p><p>"I'll go ask if we can see her." Hina said and then left them.</p><p>"How are you doing?" Maya asked Aya.</p><p>Aya stared at the ground, "I... I don't know..."</p><p>"Do you wanna talk?" Eve questioned.</p><p>"What if they know who I am? What if they're still coming for me...?" Aya whispered.</p><p>She had a bad nightmare about that. She had no clue if that guy had recognized her. If he did, she knew her life was still in jeopardy. They wouldn't rest until she was dead.</p><p>"They have to get through us first." Hina came back over to them, "She said we can go see her."</p><p>Hina led the way to the room. She reached out to hold on of Aya's hands. Maya held her other one. Aya was glad to have them all here to support her. At least she wasn't alone.</p><p>They soon made it to the room. Chisato wasn't awake. They weren’t sure if she was asleep or still unconscious.</p><p>Aya practically ran over to her. Her eyes looked Chisato over. Everything was bandaged up now. That was good. But, it still didn't stop the worry.</p><p>Eve came over to Aya's side and rested a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Aya."</p><p>Hina and Maya stood at the other side of the bed. Chisato seemed relatively well. She had more color to her face than last night. Her breathing seemed strong. Her heart rate looked normal.</p><p>They stood there silently for a while. They lost track of time. Not that they cared. They would stay for as long as Aya wanted to. Or until they had to leave for the night.</p><p>...</p><p>Time droned on. It had started raining outside. They had all taken seats somewhere in the room. Most of them were asleep. Aya was the only one still up. She couldn't tear her gaze away from Chisato.</p><p>Her gaze drifted to the others. They had all stayed with her despite it being obvious they wanted to leave. She was grateful. She didn't wish to be here alone. Hell, she no longer wished to go anywhere alone. Would that... be too much to ask from them?</p><p>She was already asking a lot. That might push them over the edge. But, Aya didn't think she could manage to go alone anywhere. She was afraid.</p><p>Aya saw movement come from Chisato. The first she had seen all day. Aya stood up and walked over to her. Was she waking up? Hopefully that was what was happening.</p><p>Chisato opened her eyes. She soon met Aya's. Aya started crying. She was relieved to know Chisato was at least awake. Aya hugged her tightly, but made sure to be careful.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay..." Aya whispered.</p><p>"The doctors said I'll recover."</p><p>"You've been awake?"</p><p>"Not really. They gave me some really strong drugs. They've pretty much kept me out because of the pain. It seems to have stopped now, though." Chisato managed to hug Aya back.</p><p>"I was really worried... Well, we all were."</p><p>Chisato tried her best to sit up. Aya wasn't sure if that was a wise idea, but she did her best to help her up.</p><p>"Seems they're all tired." Chisato chuckled.</p><p>"We've been here since this morning." Aya said.</p><p>"You waited that long?"</p><p>"I wasn't going to leave until you woke up or they made me go." Aya said, "I was too worried."</p><p>"I'm sorry about that."</p><p>"I'm... I'm thankful you would be willing to do something like that for me... but please, never do that again. If that happens again, we go down together." Aya stated.</p><p>"Alright. If that ever happens again I'll remember that." Chisato agreed.</p><p>"Um..." Aya started playing with her hair, "Am I in danger now? Would he have recognized me?"</p><p>"Unfortunately I can't say. He may have for all I know." Chisato sighed, "You probably should lay low for a while."</p><p>"I hate this..."</p><p>"I know. The world is cruel."</p><p>Aya sighed, "What about you? Will you be in danger once they learn you're alive?"</p><p>"Most likely." Chisato nodded.</p><p>"So... what do we do?" Aya questioned.</p><p>"Once I can leave, we can discuss it more. It think we'll be fine for now." Chisato said.</p><p>"If you say so..."</p><p>"Aya, whatever happens, we'll be in it together. All of us. We're a group." Chisato stated.</p><p>"I just... don't like the idea of putting their loves at risk too." Aya mumbled.</p><p>"Hina already is at risk because of Sayo." Chisato pointed out.</p><p>"I guess that's true... but Eve and Maya aren't." Aya defended.</p><p>"You really think they'll leave you alone? They'll want to help anyway they can." Chisato said.</p><p>Aya sighed, "I guess we all are in it together..."</p><p>"You say it like it's a bad thing. It's really not." Chisato poked Aya on the cheek, "If they weren't willing to risk dying for you, they would have left already."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Aya, it's going to work out."</p><p>"It better work out. I don't want to lose any of you guys."</p><p>Chisato smiled at her, "And we don't want to lose you either, Aya."</p><p>"We should start planning what to do as soon as possible. Just in case." Aya said</p><p>Chisato nodded, "Very well, why don't you wake them up then? We can start now."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Aya didn't have much trust in this. She didn't want to put anyone at risk. But, she knew none of them were going to abandon her. They all made it clear they were sticking with her through it all. So, hopefully things would be able to work out for them. That was all they could hope for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>